The disclosure relates generally to near-eye-display systems, and more specifically to waveguide displays with metal coated gratings for reflecting an incident light.
Near-eye light field displays project images directly into a user's eye, encompassing both near-eye displays (NEDs) and electronic viewfinders. Conventional near-eye displays (NEDs) generally have a display element that generates image light that passes through one or more lenses before reaching the user's eyes. In typical NEDs, when the image light from the display element is coupled into a pupil expander located inside the NEDs, at least one fifth of the incident image light is not diffracted and eventually gets absorbed by the surface of the waveguide body. Accordingly, conventional NEDs suffer from lower density of pupil replication as most of the incident image light gets wasted while propagating through the waveguide body. Furthermore, such NEDs also suffer from rainbow artifacts in the viewable media presented through such NED systems.